The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and more particularly, to a hook and line minder.
Numerous fishing tackle accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent tangled lines and accidentally embedded fish hooks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,510 to Pamphilis; 2,829,461 to Tuttle; and 3,040,464 to Garrett et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.